lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
Alexei Zhukov
He is the chairman of Amane High School. After Leiji Myoga's parents died, he took Leiji and his sister Shiori Myoga in. He is manipulative and calculating. Alexei is a very mysterious person who seems to just want to hone and polish the characteristics and skills of others. However Leiji has directly shown animosity towards him that he likes using people as pawns thus he will not be defeated or used as such. This is different to how Leiji has treated him as a child as a sort of parental figure but seeing his transaction based nature and that he possesses little to no emotional attachments for others made him just treat him as a financial benefactor (which he is) as he grew older. Nia Hasekura is apparently his niece and confesses to Kanade Kohinata that he is an emotionally distant and very cruel person who uses people and throws them away when they do not meet his expectations. The words she uses are "cruelly cut" all ties with the person who could not seem to fit his visions (ironically, Leiji seemingly had gotten some of his characteristics as the head of the Amane high school's orchestra club which is blatantly present in his treatment of both Takafumi Hido and earlier Sousuke Nanami). Sei Amamiya also tells Kanade that Alexei is a very idealistic man who loves things of all types that fulfill his views of aestheticism be it art, literature, science or music. This is also shown in how he has blue roses in one of his gardens in Amane High School and Sei Amamiya commented how they cannot live without this laboratory. That is a symbolism to how Alexei prefers to encase and alienate things in a twisted laboratory of beauty (of course, Kanade obstructs and defeats Alexei's views by taking the blue rose with her to see a larger view of the outside world). Despite being charming and seductive, he is actually the antithesis of kindness and compassion. Alexei hates people who "loses" and easily call people losers and his favoritism and allegiances are fickle even saying to Kanade he was, impassively, worried that Leiji had surpassed her. Meaning if that was the case he wouldn't care about her anymore and would just focus on Leiji. It is also implied that he did this with his niece Nia because she looks deeply affected when talking about him to Kanade (presumably she may have had music skills but his abusive nature may have ruined it for her). Due to these whimsical and narrowed views of beauty Alexei is ostentatiously ruthless and that makes him an antagonist in the anime series for he is a cruel and cold philologist and perfectionist. It can be surmised that without the influence of Kanade that Leiji was becoming like him; petty and too engrossed with the technicality of discourses such as music. Though he himself said to Sei to find love in his music the exploitative way in which Sei engages in trying to find love may be attributed to him being so pushy and prerogative about him not having feeling in his work. Thus he manipulates people and is a very detached and non-empathetic person. It is due to his words (quoted below) to Kanade that Kanade first felt that music was something not people enjoyed or was happy with but something that disfigures and hurts others. Alexei's character seems to be an evolution of what Len Tsukimori (partly) and Azuma Yunoki (especially) could have become without friends and Kahoko Hino helping them realize that perfectionism alone does not make music, social contacts and relationships. In the anime, despite Leiji's successes and ability to be what he wants he is ready to toss him aside when he encounters Kanade. In the Kiniro no Corda franchise, he is the first accentuated antagonist. Quotes "(To Kanade Kohinata) The only one who can defeat all challengers, and rejoice in the victory.... is you." fr:Alexei Zhukov Category:Amane Category:Characters Category:Male characters